He loves me, He loves me not
by sues2002
Summary: J/H relationship, Kelso's reaction, and the resolution. Takes place after I can't quit you babe
1. Default Chapter

"Jackie, that's so bad ass." "You're really cute, so no one's ever told you to shut your pie-hole." "I sicken my because you're supposed to sicken me but you don't." Hyde's compliments swam through her head. She wondered what it all meant. He punched Kelso in the arm when Kelso mentioned taking care of her physical needs. "What a moron," she thought about Michael, but her thoughts quickly traveled back to Steven. "He loves me," she said aloud. "Now I just have to tell him that he does."  
  
Hyde was hanging out in the basement, as usual. He could have gone to the movies with Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso, but he needed time to think. Putting his usual thoughts of the government screwing him over aside, Jackie entered his head. "Steven, do I really sicken you?" Why did she care? "I like how scruffy you are." She even had to know where he was going when he left the room and make up excuses to go with him. "Damn," Hyde said aloud. "She loves me." A smile spread across his face.  
  
Just then, the basement door swung open. Hyde's smile disappeared, and he greeted the gang, minus Jackie, with a disinterested "Hey". They really didn't seem to hear him, however, since Eric and Donna were joined at the lips, and Fez and Kelso were debating the advantages and disadvantages of the bra. "For once, they're having an intelligent conversation," Hyde thought to himself. Suddenly feeling a little crowded, Hyde said "catch ya later," and walked out the door.  
  
He almost reached his car when he saw a familiar dark=haired beauty walking up the drive. He stopped in his tracks as Jackie approached. "Steven" she said matter-of- factly, "there is something you should know about yourself. I just figured it out today."  
  
"God, she's so beautiful when she's trying to be serious," he thought to himself. "Jackie," Hyde said, "I think we both know what it is."  
  
"We do?" Jackie asked confusedly.  
  
"Well, yeah," he answered. "I have completely lost my mind. I am crazy.."  
  
"crazy in love with me," Jackie finished. "I knew you had to admit it. It is sooo obvious," she said with a know-it-all smile.  
  
Hyde stared at her. He opened up his mouth to say something, but shut it again.  
  
"Oh, Steven. I can't really blame you. We are talking about me, after all." Jackie continued smiling.  
  
"Uh, Jackie." Hyde finally found his voice. "What have you been smoking, and did you save some for me?"  
  
"Go ahead, Steven. Deny it to yourself. Pretend to be a macho, I- don't-care- about-anything guy. I know the truth. Now, why don't you come give the love of your life a kiss," she stated, puckering her lips.  
  
An offer he couldn't refuse. Hyde reached out and pulled Jackie toward him. He leaned down and to quote Donna, they started "frenching like a couple of French people at a frenching festival". Jackie raised her hands up into Hyde's thick curls, while he slid his hands around her tiny waist and up her back. They started moving toward Hyde's car, stopping only when Jackie's back hit the side of the car.  
  
Hyde pulled back a little, so they could catch their breath. Still holding her is his arms, he said "By the way, Jackie, I think you got that a little backwards before. You are the one who loves me. Not that I can blame you."  
  
Before Jackie could protest, Hyde's lips barred the way. "I can always set him straight later," she thought before Hyde's tongue drove all her thoughts away. In fact, they were both too busy to hear the basement door open and Kelso step out.  
  
  
  
* This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think. I hope to add more soon.* 


	2. He hates us

Eric and Donna sat on the couch. Actually, Eric sat on the couch, and Donna sat on top of him. Their lips were still locked as though someone had thrown away the key. Kelso finally won the bra debate. Fez had to give in when Kelso pointed out that "someday bras will just unhook themselves, so it won't really matter if girls wear them or not". As Fez sat pondering a world with such wonder, Kelso said "my work here is done" and headed out the door.  
  
Outside, Jackie began kissing Hyde's neck. His hands traveled down to her butt, but froze immediately upon hearing a girlish shriek. Jackie opened her eyes, and Hyde turned to see Kelso standing at the top of the basement steps. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled.  
  
"Deny everything." Hyde whispered in Jackie's ear as he slowly backed away. "That's how the government keeps their lies a secret." When he had put a little distance between himself and Jackie, he looked back at Kelso and said "What are you talking about, man?"  
  
"What am I...HYDE, you were feeling up Jackie!" Kelso said bewildered.  
  
"You're dreamin'" Hyde responded.  
  
"I am SO awake!" Kelso screamed indignantly, pointing at him.  
  
"No, Michael," Jackie intervened, "you are dreaming. This is all a dream." Jackie glanced at Hyde as she tried convincing Kelso to go back to the basement. "Why don't you go lie down on the couch, and then pinch yourself so you wake up." She realized that even Kelso wasn't dumb enough to believe he was really sleeping. But, she figured he was at least dumb enough to try it, which would give her and Steven time to get away and figure out what they would really say to him.  
  
"Well, I'll just pinch myself right now to test it out," answered Kelso.  
  
"No, no," Jackie cried, "it only works if you're lying down."  
  
"Why?" questioned Kelso.  
  
"Because...you can only sleep lying down." Jackie blurted out. She regretted saying it, but the answer seemed logical enough to Kelso, who turned and headed down the basement steps in a huff.  
  
"What?!" Hyde said in disbelief.  
  
"Does it really matter? Let's get out of here," said Jackie, grabbing Hyde's arm and pulling him to the car.  
  
Back in the basement, unable to lay on the couch because of Donna and Eric, Kelso looked at Fez. "I am sooo not asleep...am I?" he questioned his friend.  
  
"Not unless asleep means awake." Fez responded.  
  
"I knew it! I just saw Jackie and Hyde together in the driveway, man. He was feeling her up, and she was, like, kissing him." Kelso said angrily.  
  
This news caused Donna and Eric to separate. Fez looked up at Kelso. "You are asleep." Kelso looked to Donna and Eric, who nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well, damn, somebody pinch me," he yelled. Everyone volunteered. "Hey, precious cargo here," he cried. "and I'm still awake."  
  
"Huh," Eric said. "I guess you weren't sleeping."  
  
"Sure looked like it." Donna added.  
  
"Could' a fooled me." Fez agreed.  
  
"Hey, I smell left over meatloaf." Eric quickly leapt off the couch and headed for the stairs, followed closely by Donna and Fez.  
  
"Wait a minute." Kelso said, thinking very hard. "You guys knew about Jackie and Hyde. Why else would you want me to think I was sleeping. Plus, you didn't seem surprised when I told you what I saw." He stared at them.  
  
"Hey, Donna, you owe me $5." Eric said on the side. "I told you Kelso was smart sometimes."  
  
"Look, Kelso," Donna walked over to him. "This is something you need to talk to Jackie and Hyde about. We already talked to them about it, but we were sworn secrecy. A secret's a secret."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Kelso as he turned and walked out the door to find Jackie and Hyde.  
  
"Wow, Donna," Eric said after Kelso walked out, "that was masterful."  
  
"Yeah, well, I only use my powers for good - never evil," she replied as they all walked up the steps into the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Jackie and Hyde arrived in Jackie's room, where she quickly shut the door and plopped on the bed. "What are we going to do now, Steven?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Gee, Jackie, maybe every time we see Kelso, you can just tell him that he's sleeping." Hyde answered sarcastically.  
  
"You told me to deny everything," she shot back.  
  
"Yeah, Jackie, deny. Not lie. I know they rhyme and all, but they aren't the same thing," he responded.  
  
"Whatever, Steven," she looked at him seriously. "It is time for you to deal with this. So, deal with this."  
  
"Jackie, if that's your brilliant plan, than we are in trouble," he said returning her gaze. "Look, you said this was a meaningless fling."  
  
"You said there was nothing to even break off," she interrupted, "but that was before you fell in love with me."  
  
"No, you fell in love with..." Hyde shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just head back to Foreman's and put everything out there, just lay it on the line, you know."  
  
"Really? Steven you are going to make an honest woman out of me!" she smiled.  
  
"Jackie, remember when I said I liked it better when you didn't talk?" Hyde asked as Jackie nodded her head. "This is why."  
  
"Shut your pie-hole," she smiled as he walked over to the bed, sat down next to her, and gave her a kiss. She kissed him again, this time leaning back and pulling him on top of her. Jackie's arms wrapped around Hyde, and he ran his fingers through her long hair, smoothing it against the bed. She began kissing his neck, and started to grab his shirt and pull it slightly. He tilted his head down and brought her lips back to his. Then, Hyde slid his hands down to her hips, but pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"We should get this Kelso thing over with," Hyde said, standing up and taking Jackie's hand to pull her up too, "before we get side-tracked."  
  
"Yeah," she responded, still holding Hyde's hand. "I just don't want him to hate us.well, me anyway. You can fend for yourself."  
  
"He's not going to hate us...forever. I give it a week, tops." Hyde turned to reach for the door, but was stopped by a loud banging.  
  
"Jackie, Hyde, I know you're in there because Jackie's mom told me," Kelso yelled from the hall, "and I hate you!"  
  
Hyde turned to Jackie. "He sounds mad - make that a month, tops." Hyde and Jackie looked at each other as Kelso stood outside the door. It was time to lay it on the line.  
  
**I will have the last part soon, but I hope you like this one! 


	3. We're all alright

**Below is the final chapter, so I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!  
  
"Maybe if we're really quiet, he'll think we left and go away." Jackie whispered as Kelso continued to bang on her bedroom door.  
  
"Good idea, Jackie. I'm sure he's already forgotten that your mom told him we were in here. Maybe he thinks we climbed out the window." Hyde rolled his eyes and turned back to the door.  
  
"Ok, fine," Jackie walked past Hyde to the door and placed her hand on the knob, "but let me do the talking".  
  
"That'll happen." Hyde said, mostly to himself, as she opened the door. Kelso marched in angrily and turned to face Jackie and Hyde.  
  
"Michael!" Jackie said calmly, closing the door behind him. "What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Jackie," Kelso said becoming increasingly agitated with each syllable, "I am here to kill Hyde. Now, you may want to move out of the way so you don't get dirty."  
  
While Kelso prepared to beat Hyde to a pulp, Eric, Donna, and Fez arrived at Jackie's. After being let in by Jackie's mom, they headed upstairs and stood outside her bedroom door.  
  
"I do not hear anything." Fez said, pressing his ear to the door. "Perhaps they are all dead. That is sad. Our friends are dead."  
  
"They're not dead," said Eric, shaking his head. "Unless...maybe they are dead. Kelso could have gone crazy and killed Hyde and Jackie, then accidentally killed himself. He is clumsy, you know." Eric's eyes widened as he stared at Donna and Fez.  
  
"Ok, Colombo, way to solve the mystery." Donna pushed past Fez and Eric and put her ear to the door. "Wait, I hear something."  
  
"You're not going to kill me." Hyde said to Kelso inside Jackie's room.  
  
"Yes, I am!" Kelso yelled back.  
  
"No, you're not." Hyde said calmly.  
  
"Well, ok, I'm not...but I want to." Kelso put his fists down. "How long has this been going on? What the hell is this anyway?"  
  
"Look, man, Jackie fell in love with me. I am pretty damn irresistible." Hyde smiled.  
  
"No, no, no. Steven is the one who loves me." Jackie glared at Hyde. "I don't know why he keeps lying to himself."  
  
"Wait a minute...you two love each other?" asked Kelso in amazement.  
  
"Yes..NO!" Jackie and Hyde screamed in unison, more to each other than Kelso.  
  
Outside the door, Fez asked, "Donna, what is going on? I can not take this suspense." He began biting his nails nervously.  
  
"It's hard to hear through the door, but it sounded like Kelso said he had a dove for a mother. Then, I definitely heard Jackie and Hyde say no. I know Kelso's dumb and all, but I really thought he'd be able to tell the difference between his mom and a bird." Donna looked back at Eric and Fez.  
  
"Donna, step away from the door." Eric stated in a commanding voice. "You are fired from the eavesdropping job. And, furthermore, I'd see a doctor about that hearing."  
  
Donna moved away, but gave Eric a look that even Fez could interpret. "Ooh, no sex for you." Fez shook his head while looking at Eric. Turning to Donna, he said, "Donna, you may use Fez for all your sexual needs."  
  
"Thanks, Fez, but I think I'll be ok. Besides, Eric isn't always a dumbass." She pushed Eric towards the door, "Now, wonder ears, find out what's happening."  
  
Kelso sat down on the bed and stared at Jackie and Hyde. "Ok, no need to yell. Nothing is wrong with my hearing."  
  
"Kelso wants to get an earring!" said a surprised Eric outside the door. Both Donna and Fez squeezed themselves in beside Eric so they could hear too.  
  
Inside, Jackie said, "Michael, this really just happened out of the blue. It was a few weeks after you and Donna left, and Steven invited me.." She was cut off.  
  
"I swear to God, if you say I was shaking it to Abba again, Kelso won't be the only potential murderer." Hyde interrupted her. "Kelso, man, the point is, that while I do enjoy seeing your life messed up, I would never do anything to mess it up." He then added, "Well, I would, but nothing serious like this."  
  
"Yeah, Michael." Jackie walked over to Kelso. "It's not like this happened on purpose. I just felt bad for Steven. He has trouble with girls. If I leave him now he'll be crushed and alone."  
  
Hyde stared blankly at Jackie. Turning back to Kelso, he said, "I've underestimated you, Kelso. I don't know how you put up with her crap for so long. I would have run away to California like a scared baby too, man."  
  
Kelso looked from Jackie to Hyde. Suddenly, his face broke out into a large grin "Burn! She burned you, Hyde." As quickly as the grin appeared, it went away again. In what was a rare occasion, Kelso looked like he was in deep, serious thought.  
  
Hyde and Jackie stared at each other looking worried. "Michael, are you ok?" Jackie put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Kelso looked up at her. "I guess if you're going to be with someone else, it might as well be Hyde. I mean, you could do worse." He paused for a moment. "I really did love you."  
  
"I know, Michael, me too," she smiled at him.  
  
Kelso got up and walked over to Hyde. "Treat her right, or I'll break your face," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I doubt that, but I will, man." Hyde reached over and gave Kelso a punch on the arm. "Friends?" he asked.  
  
Kelso looked at him for a minute. "Yeah, I could never stay mad at you, you big, hairy, anti-government orphan." Kelso smiled and gave Hyde a big hug. "Now, let's head over to the Hub and find me a girl. I need some lovin'!" Kelso walked over to the door as Hyde put his arm around Jackie's shoulders, and she slipped her arm around his waist. Kelso opened the door and stepped back quickly as Donna, Eric, and Fez tumbled to the ground.  
  
Jackie, Hyde, and Kelso stared at them. "Uh, guys," Hyde said. "Rule number one of eavesdropping - don't lean against the door."  
  
After slapping Eric and Fez on their heads, Donna stood up. "Eavesdropping? We weren't eavesdropping. It's a custom in Fez's country to push against the door of a room that your friends are in. It means you're, uh, wishing them happiness, right Fez?"  
  
Picking himself off the ground, Fez stared at her angrily. "Ouch, my head hurts, so screw you!"  
  
Eric also stood up as Donna turned to look at him for the answer. Rubbing the back of his head and looking at Hyde, Jackie, and Kelso, Eric swallowed and said "We were eavesdropping. It was Donna's idea. Now, what's this about an earring, Kelso?"  
  
Donna slapped Eric on the arm. "There's my sweet girl," he responded. "It looks to me like this is a room of love right here. Just a bunch of friends. Happy friends. Let's get the hell out of here, before Donna hits me again."  
  
Donna hit Eric on the arm again. Turning to Kelso, Jackie, and Hyde, she said, "Seriously, is everything ok with, um, everything?"  
  
"We're all alright, Donna. But I still need some lovin'. Let's go!" Kelso said as he left the room.  
  
"Fez also needs the loving," said Fez following closely behind him.  
  
"See, Donna, all you need is love." Eric said putting his arm around her and leading out of the room.  
  
Jackie and Hyde started to leave too, but Hyde stopped and looked back at the bed. "You know, I believe we were in the middle of something before Kelso showed up. We were lying on the bed..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, and then you jumped up and wanted to run to Eric's to talk to Kelso like a, what were the words you used, scared baby?" Jackie smiled at him and then gave him a kiss. "Besides, we will have plenty of time for that later."  
  
"We better." Hyde said. "After having to put up with all your crap, I deserve it." He smiled back at her and gave her another kiss as they walked out of the room to join their friends. 


End file.
